


Nothing Fancy, Just some Cold Pizza

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: Reaper76 Week 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gabe is getting home late and Jack was waiting on him, Jack is being adorable, M/M, but he falls asleep, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Gabriel comes home to find Jack passed out on the couch. He was waiting for him to get back from a mission and can't help but to be touched.Written for day 7 of Reaper76 week.





	Nothing Fancy, Just some Cold Pizza

Gabriel ran a hand over his face as he put his duffle bag in front of the door as he tried to remember which pocket he had his keys in. After digging through 3 of them he sighed and leaned against the door, barely able to hold himself up.

“Athena, could you help me out?” He asked quietly as to not wake anyone else in the hall, knowing the AI was watching him struggle to get into his quarters.

“Of course, Commander Reyes,” the synthetic voice responded before the door opened.

“Thanks,” he muttered as he picked the overstuffed bag up, moved it across the threshold and dropped it right back down again. He turned on the lights and started taking off his mission gear, not really caring where it fell. He was gone for a month in the middle of no where with no way to contact anyone unless it was an emergency. All he wanted was a hot meal, a hot shower, and to go to sleep in his own bed.

He turned to get started on his list of wants, but paused after only taking three steps. Wrapped in one of his old hoodies was Strike Commander Jack Morrison passed out on the couch. A gentle smile spread across Gabriel’s face as he knelt in front of Jack’s face and gently ran a hand through Jack’s hair.

“Jack, Jackie, wake up.” Jack grumbled and curled up tighter, trying to escape the world of the waking. “Jack, I don’t think you’d appreciate me being in the big warm bed by myself.” He leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead. “Come-on Jackie.”

“Five more minutes Gabe,” Jack mumbled causing Gabriel to stifle a laugh. He mentally counted down from five.

Five.

Four.

Three.

 Two.

One.

“GABE!” Jack exclaimed as he scrambled to get into a sitting position, once he had visual confirmation that Gabriel Reyes was in fact home, he launched himself into his arms. “Holy shit, I missed you. How was the mission?”

“Boring, it was just a bunch of recon. No one got hurt, but we didn’t find anything else out either.” He wrapped his arms around Jack and buried his face in the join between his shoulder and neck. “But fuck I missed you too.”

“You smell.”

A chuckle passed between them. “Yeah, well I was about to shower, but I saw you in my hoodie passed the fuck out, and I wanted to do something.”

“What?”

Gabriel lifted his head and lightly kissed Jack’s lips, lingering to make up for lost time not being mutually wrapped in each other’s arms, and sleeping along for four long weeks. Jack was more than eager to reciprocate. He turned the kiss hungry, pressing further into Gabriel’s chest until he broke it, gently pushing Jack back with a peck on his forehead.

“I want nothing more than to have you right now, but I am too tired. In the morning I’d be more than happy to help you call in sick so we can make up for lost time. All I want to do is to shower, eat and sleep.” Jack stifled a groan, but he understood more than anyone how exhausted Gabriel was at that moment. Holding him allowed him to feel it in his bones.

“Alright, you go shower. I will make us something to eat and then we can go to sleep and tomorrow, we fuck until we don’t know where one of us starts and the other begins.” Gabriel chuckled and hugged Jack a little tighter.

“Insatiable.”

“Hey, I basically have a desk job now, I gotta get my pent-up energy out somehow.”

“Try sending yourself on a mission and let Ana take over. She is your second.”

“But this is more fun.” Gabriel hummed and stood up.

“Fun until one of us is utterly exhausted from doing _real_ work.” He smirked at Jack to let him know he was just kidding.

“Shut-up and go shower, I want to cuddle.”

“Aye-aye Strike Commander Morison.” That earned a groan from the blonde as Gabriel went into the bathroom. His muscles were sore, and he was barely holding himself up. He was happy to be home though.

Gabriel and Jack have been through a lot both as a couple and as individuals. First was the Omnic Crisis, it tested both of them. Mostly in their resolve to fight for humans, and their fighting spirit as soldiers. It was where they’d fallen for each other. The end of the Crisis marked the beginning of their lives together.

Gabriel couldn’t imagine life without Jack, and he hoped that Jack felt the same. Every time their eyes met, even after being together for years, his heart swelled. His smile made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Every kiss they shared, the earth stopped. Every time he whispered, uttered the words in some way, “I love you” he meant it more than the last.

Gabriel walked into the small dining room. “What did ya make?”

“Nothing fancy, just heated up some cold pizza,” Jack said with a shrug as he placed two beers on the table. He smiled and kissed Gabriel’s cheek.

“You spoil me,” he said jokingly as he rested his hands on Jack’s waist. He kissed his nose and moved to sit down.

“I try,” Jack said with a shrug. He draped his arms over Gabriel’s shoulder. “I missed you. I hate it when we have these long missions.”

“Me too Jackie,” he said between bites. “But hey, lets look at it this way, I am not going anywhere for a little bit.” Jack hummed as he pressed his cheek against Gabriel’s hair.

“I am excited.”

“Me too.”

Gabriel finished eating, and they drank their beers before they made their way into their shared bedroom. Gabriel all but collapsed in their bed, and Jack immediately pressed himself into Gabe’s chest. This is what he missed most. Holding Jack grounded him, reminded him what he was fighting for, that there was always something to come home to. Jack was home, and Gabriel would always come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I am going through my folder and posting the rest of what I have written from Reaper76 week from last month. I meant to get around to editing these, but I didn't. So I am sorry for the quality, but I figured I shouldn't let them go to waste. I have 1 still in the works with plans (but no promises) to move onto the other days I have left out. 
> 
> I am having fun in the college life, so I am most likely only going to be writing on the weekends, and posting when I can. I am trying to decide whether I should write one-shots or work on my longer stuff (I will most likely finish Love is Blind in a few months if that's a thing you're following), so if you want to let me know cool. 
> 
> If you want to follow me more, and see all my ramblings and stuff you can follow me on [Tumblr,](http://www.caliginous-Confused.tumblr.com/) [art blog where I post a lot of random stuff,](http://www.caliginous-arts.tumblr.com) [ and Twitch.](https://twitch.tv/caliginousconfused)


End file.
